Time to play!
by Heartfelia24
Summary: Things escalate quickly when Anna and Kristoff start wrestling and playing in the living room of the Castle! One shot! For now... :D


So, this is my first Fanfiction/ Oneshot, so please R&R! I do have something more up my sleeve if you guys like it so far... :D

***For anyone that didn't get why I used Italics in the main portion- the italics are her memories from the night before. I have another chapter I am working on and I'm thinking about posting it if people like it.***

***In response to "Huh"- no, I will not get rid of the italics, but does the note above make it more clear to you? However, I made a couple of edits to the formatting, but I believe the format is appropriate if you actually read each paragraph and see where they break. If you still don't think it is appropriate please be more specific. Thank you for your review.***

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Enjoy the story!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I woke up next to Kristoff, smiling at the memory of everything that happened last night:

_He pushed me hard against the ground as we did our usual play wrestling. I wiggled out of his grasp while he tried to hold me tighter. Once I got out of his grasp, I pounced onto his back, and started tickling his sides. He started flailing and pinned me to the ground. We both started laughing and we looked into each other's eyes. As I looked up at him, he lowered himself to my lips slowly. His lips finally grazed mine after what seemed to be an eternity. He pushed his lips harder into mine and dragged his tongue against my lips. I opened my lips slightly to give him access, but not enough to allow him to take over. I heard him growl as he got frustrated at the limited power I gave him. I giggled and brushed my tongue against his and we began to twirl them against each other in a fast paced rhythm. He picked me up in one swift motion, brought me to my bedroom and gently placed me on my bed without breaking our lips apart once._

_His hands made their way under the black sweater I was wearing. He pulled my sweater off revealing my black heart lace bra, with a pink lace trim, complete with a heart shaped bell right between my breasts. His lips left mine as he tossed my sweater across the room. He took both my wrists in one hand and pinned them above my head. I groaned at the sudden action of dominance. He lowered his lips to the middle of my stomach and started licking, sucking and biting his way up to my breasts. He slid his unoccupied hand under my bra and began massaging my breast. When he was done, he moved his hand to my back and unhooked the only clasp keeping my bra on. He let go of my wrists long enough to take my bra and toss it in the pile with my sweatshirt, and immediately grabbed them again. He kissed my lips, then began nipping his way down to my breast. When he got to his destination, he bit hard making me scream. He laughed as he began to lightly suck and bite it some more. While he was doing this, his hand was working my other nipple. His biting and pinching had just about sent me overboard when he decided to stop, leaving me frustrated and upset. I growled, knowing the noise would turn him on, and tried to fight against his hold.__He laughed again "Nice try Anna, but you are going to have to fight a lot harder if you want to get away from me!" He kissed me and made his way down my cheek, neck, stomach, landing just above my skirt._

_ He took the leather belt he was wearing and tied my wrists to my bed post. He then pulled my skirt off at an agonizingly slow rate and exposed my black and pink heart lace panties. He threw my skirt into the pile on the floor and grabbed one of the scarves I had hanging up on my closet door. He wrapped the scarf over my eyes so I couldn't see anything. When he was done, he kissed me passionately- like no other man could. I whined a little bit when he left my lips and started kissing his way down my abdomen. While he was kissing, he dragged his fingers roughly down my obliques leaving scratches and a burning sensation going down my sides. I felt him pause at my panties and move down to my ankles. He bit up my legs roughly and scratched my legs knowing it would drive me crazy. He finally got to my lace thong, bit the trim of it and dragged my panties off of my legs. Once the thong had joined the rest of the pile on the floor, he licked the inside of my thighs and finally landed at the apex of my legs._

_He kissed the tender spot softly and started gently and slowly licking. My hips bucked in frustration as I whined "Kristoff! Please!" He laughed and stopped all together "Please what? Tell me what you want your highness!" I growled getting fairly pissed off "Please, lick me faster, harder, bite me! Do something more!" He laughed and complied. He bit the nub hard and made me scream. I felt his response to my screams hardening on my leg. I was too distracted by his tongues motions to respond to his excitement. He flicked his tongue faster and pushed two fingers into me. After a few thrusts of his fingers, a few more flicks of his tongue and nips of his mouth I came. He lapped up some of the fluids and kissed the pink nub before untying my hands and removing the scarf from my eyes. _

_He kissed me on the lips and I quickly flipped us so I was on top. He bit my bottom lip telling me he liked the change of position. I grabbed the collar of his shirt, helped him slide his arms through the sleeves and I threw his shirt across the room. I kissed his lips, biting them harshly as I used my scarf to tie him to the bed. I went up to his ear and started nipping at his ear. He moaned, starting off quietly and getting louder as I bit harder and harder. After a few minutes of torturing him and watching him wiggle around, I started kissing my way down his neck, chest and stomach. I rubbed his length through his pants, knowing it would torture him. He yelled "Damn you fucking tease! AH! Take them off already!" I continued rubbing him and I slithered back up to his ear and whispered "What's the magic word ice harvester?" He groaned "UGGHHHH! PLEASE!" I laughed at how much power one motion could give me over him. _

_I unbuttoned his pants, dragged them- and his boxers- off his legs and threw both across the room. He sighed in relief as soon as the articles were removed. I came back up to his face to whisper "So? Wanna call me a fucking tease again?" as I slowly dragged my fingertips towards his length, but wouldn't touch it yet. He bucked his hips and squirmed the closer I got. He growled in frustration while I laughed at him and decided to relieve some of his frustration. I started at the tip, lightly kissed the top, then licked him to his base while my hands massaged his balls. I lightly brought my tongue back up his length and swirled my tongue at the tip. I blew cold air on him, and started sucking his length. He wiggled and moaned in frustration that he couldn't hold onto my hair or anything while I tortured him. He was getting close when he started yelling "ANNA! Stop! I'm going to cum! ARRAAGGGGHHH! STOP!" I kept kissing and sucking until he got to his release and I let him come in my mouth. He watched in a mixture of surprise and disgust as I swallowed it all. I laughed and said "You cleaned me up! Least I could do is make sure you are clean too!" He laughed. _

_I untied his wrists and he pinned me on my back and kissed me. I broke away and said "I love you, Kristoff." He kissed my lips sweetly and said "I love you too Anna." He kissed me again expressing more than words could ever describe. _

_He started biting my neck roughly and I started moaning. He lowered his already erect length to my entrance and thrusted in quickly-making me gasp. I bit and sucked at his neck as he did the same to mine as he thrusted in and out of me. Every movement felt like something new and better. I started moving my hips along with his. He snaked his hands onto my breasts and started pinching and rolling my nipples between his fingers. He moved from kissing and biting my neck to my lips. I moaned into his mouth lightly as I felt myself getting closer and closer to a release. I heard him mutter something as he shoved himself as deep as he could into me and came as I did the same. _

_After a few moments, he flipped onto his back and I draped myself over him- one leg intertwined in between his, one arm softly laying across his chest and I rested my head on his shoulder. He put his arms around me and laid his head on mine and kissed the top of my head. "Goodnight Anna" he whispered in my ear. I kissed his cheek and say "Goodnight Kristoff".  
_

That's all for now! Thank you for reading!


End file.
